


Soccer

by supercasey



Series: It's Our Dis-Titty [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fireteam Banzai, Football | Soccer, Memories, Mental Confusion, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditionally, it's called 'Football' in most places on Earth, but whatever, it's soccer and Jason wants her to play so she will. Brielle doesn't remember like Jason does- in color and near-perfect memory- but she supposes it's the little things that count in the apocalypse. And anyway, Jason's happy and smiling and that's good enough. It's good enough for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccer

Soccer

Description: Traditionally, it's called 'Football' in most places on Earth, but whatever, it's soccer and Jason wants her to play so she will. Brielle doesn't remember like Jason does- in color and near-perfect memory- but she supposes it's the little things that count in the apocalypse. And anyway, Jason's happy and smiling and that's good enough. It's good enough for all of them.

A/N: I wrote this, like, a million years ago for my sister on Tumblr. Thought I should post it here, too. Here's some basics on the characters:

FIRETEAM BANZAI (My Characters)

Brielle - Female - Human - Hunter - Age: 19 - Died in an apartment fire when she was nineteen, but lost her colorblindness after being revived by her Ghost, Wintergreen.

Apothecary-64 - Male - Exo - Warlock - Age: 27 - Died during after a building fell on him, caused by one of the Darkness's first attacks on Earth. His Ghost's name is Alfred.

Kori - Female - Awoken - Titan - Age: 22 - Her death is unknown to even her own Fireteam (Might reveal later, I dunno). Her Ghost's name is Jarvis.

FIRETEAM ? (Sister didn't say; It's her team)

Jason - Male - Human - Hunter - Age: ? - Death: ? - Ghost: ?

Jessah - Female - Awoken - Warlock - Age: ? - Death: ? - Ghost: ?

Precipice-9 - Female - Exo - Titan - Age: ? - Death: ? - Ghost: ?

...

Brielle doesn't remember much, never had a very good memory to begin with. Her Ghost revived her because he claimed she had a 'Strong Light'. She isn't sure what that means. It's ten AM, and the only thing she wants to focus on is the fact that someone- an incredibly rude someone- is banging on the side of her Fireteam's ship and no one has bothered to answer it yet. Below her, Kori shifts, rolling over on the bottom bunk of the Golden Age bunk-bed, but makes no move to get up. Brielle rolls over from her face-first position over her pillow to face the room, and her eyes land on her team's resident Exo/Warlock. Apothecary-64 doesn't even look up to scan if she's staring at him, too busy playing his GameLighter.

"You gonna get that, Apo?" Brielle asks, because it's good to ask sometimes. Maybe this time he'll actually get up and get the door. "You know, for once?"

"Naw." Replies Apothecary, full of only the finest class this early in the morning. "You go get it, it's probably for you anyways." He then pays her no mind, chuckling to himself as he catches another Pokemon in his stupid game. "Hey, I caught an Onix, what should I name her?"

"Name it Ass-Hat, it'll take after you." It's not all that great of a comeback, but Brielle is still tired and needs twelve hours of sleep at least to fully function right. Or five cups of coffee, whatever's on hand will do.

Brielle pulls on a pair of sweatpants to accompany her tank-top as she enters the pitiful excuse for a kitchen area they have on the ship, unperturbed by the fact that Apothecary had seen her half naked. It's not like he hasn't before, besides, he doesn't even really have a physical gender. He just likes being a dude, for whatever reason, so Brielle just doesn't care anymore. Finding the coffee bag, Brielle readies the coffee maker before heading for the door, holding an empty Mickey Mouse mug that she plans on using for coffee later on. She flips open the control panel for the door, punching in the access code (it's Access Code) before taking a step back, leaving room for whoever is knocking to come inside. She's not surprised by who it is.

It's Jason and Jessah, to absolutely no one's surprise. They visit often, Brielle knows, as the Fireteam's constantly converge and visit each other. They even sleep in each other's ships sometimes, but that's more Jason's thing these days. Jessah is a Warlock, like Apothecary, except she's a Sunsinger, unlike Apothecary, whose blind and a Voidwalker. Jessah is an Awoken, like Kori, but less… how can Brielle put it? Blatantly insane? Unafraid of crushing a Dreg's head between her thighs? Okay, Brielle can easily imagine Jessah doing that, but that's not the point. The point is that Jessah is an Awoken with neon pink fucking hair, and that is absolutely ridiculous. ("It's lightish-red, you uncultured swine.")

"Sup." Jason chirps, trying to sound cool. It almost works. "So, me and the girls were thinking… you wanna play soccer with us?"

Brielle raises an eyebrow at this, and peeks over Jason (She's barely an inch taller than him) and just makes out Precipice, the resident Exo/Titan. She's pretty cool, in Brielle's opinion, but she doesn't know her nearly as well as Jessah and Jason. Precipice is more distant than the others, claims she once worked with a Warlock and Hunter from another Fireteam before they both… well, she doesn't like to talk about it. They were close, and that's all anyone needs to know. She's getting better, Jessah mentions sometimes, in-between Bounties and in-between Raids, and she mentions it with worry in her voice but honesty on her face. She's getting better, but it's a slow process. Brielle knows a thing or two about slow processes, but doesn't dwell on it, too focused on Jason's ridiculous clothing.

"The fuck are you wearing?" Brielle questions, referring to Jason's neon pink and bright blue jersey, before eying the matching one on Jessah, her eyes getting even bigger. "The fuck are YOU wearing!?"

"Soccer." Jason answers, as if that is the answer to everyone's questions. "Me and the girls wanna play soccer. Are you in or not?" He gives Brielle puppy-dog eyes, ones only an asshole like him can really pull off.

Brielle thinks about it, mulls it over in her head, and crosses her arms, something Apothecary says she does a little too often when she thinks. "What about today's Bounties?" She questions, because in her mind, Bounties come first. Well, not first. Maybe second… no, that's the Dandelion Tank… okay, fifth. Fifth most important thing.

Jason grins, like this is the exact reason why he thinks Brielle and her team will play soccer with him. "Well… ya see, funny story, looks like the Vanguard screwed up or something… so no Bounties today." He's barely holding in his excitement, Brielle realizes, and he holds out the soccer ball to her, grin only getting bigger. "So, we wanted to drop by and see if ya wanted to play soccer with us. Ya know, to 'Relive the Golden Age' or whatever."

Brielle was not born in the Golden Age. She was born long before it, but doesn't remember exactly when. She remembers turtles, and that she liked them. She remembers red being grey and apple pie burning in the oven. She remembers the exact feeling of fire on her face, consuming her vision as she passed out on the floor, crying like a little girl because she was about to die. She also remembers Light, but that's not as pressing of a matter as Jason kicking his soccer ball into Fireteam Banzai's ship, effectively causing it to crash all the way into the bedroom. Kori shouts something inaudible as her gun firing fills the air while Apothecary screeches, along with his Ghost, in utter surprise and horror. It's Wednesday.

"Oops." Jason groans, and it's so fucking fake and high-pitched that Brielle and Jessah share a momentary 'slap him' stare. "It looks like my soccer ball has accidentally hobbled it's way into your ship. Now it looks like you'll have to play soccer with us, or else endanger your reputation as a badass Fireteam who doesn't take shit from nobody."

For a split second, it's debatable over whether or not someone is going to smack Jason in the head, namely Jessah, but it doesn't happen and instead, Kori kicks the soccer ball back to Jason with Titan Strength and damn near takes two of his teeth out. The only way they know she almost took two of his teeth out is because Jason begins to screech the explanation as he rolls on the floor, cradling his mouth. They laugh, for a few seconds, until Brielle spots red and then she's got the first-aid kit, forcing Jason to sit up so she can check the damage. It's not bad, only a bloody nose and split lip, but that doesn't keep Kori from apologizing. A hundred times. Maybe a thousand, but the only one keeping track is Apothecary and he doesn't announce the numbers so they figure it's roughly around eight hundred.

As Brielle makes Jason tilt his head back, the very man who was once a star athlete and now won't stop squirming like a two year old at a doctor's office, she notices him giving her that stupid fucking smirk she won't admit she thinks is fitting and kinda cute in a platonic sorta way. "Pretty bad start to a birthday, huh?" He mutters, wincing as Brielle sprays disinfectant on his grazed chin.

"Birthday?" Brielle repeats, before it hits her. February 29th. Leap Day, and it happens only once every four years. It's Jason's birthday today, and that's a big deal. "Get up." She orders, blindly grabbing the soccer ball. "We're playing soccer."

Jessah smirks as Brielle helps Jason up, who looks like a dog who just got a treat. "Sweet. I'll go tell Niner!" He promises, his excitement contagious as he runs over to the Exo/Titan, supposedly to tell her the big news.

As Jason bounds away, Apothecary comes to the front door with Kori, giving Brielle a surprised look. "You know that playing soccer means you won't be able to sit down and have your morning coffee until later, right?" He asks, to clarify that Brielle is indeed giving up her God for Jason.

"Ya know… I'm thinking of cutting back on coffee for awhile." Brielle admits, watching Jason the whole time, the same Gunslinger who once told her, with the most serious face, that the color pink was 'The best color ever' and that Brielle needed to understand that because pink is kinda a big deal around here. "You losers gonna play soccer or what?"

And they do, all of them. They have to end after only two hours, mainly because Brielle gets a concussion, Jason actually loses a tooth, Apothecary shorts out, Jessah twists her left ankle, Kori accidentally causes half the accidents and cries, and Precipice kicks the soccer ball so hard they think it hit the Traveler. All in all… not a bad day. Not a bad day at all.

...

A/N: So I absolutely love Destiny and I love these OCs I got for it. Hope you like 'em, 'cus I got way more planned for them!

~Supercasey.


End file.
